The Makeover
by Lotus Blossom Skye
Summary: May O'Connor was a geeky nerd. One day, her friend, Misty Waterflower makes her take a makeover. Contestshipping, small Pokeshipping. COMPLETE! Read & Review!
1. Maked Over

**GC: I own Pokemon as much as I like to eat cat's liver (HECK NO!!!)**

**Hey! It's me! Here's my first twoshot. I know, I update too soon. But, enjoy anyway!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Makeover_

_By: Gian-chan_

"May! Please!" said Misty, trying to push her into the beauty parlor. May stood still and didn't move. "Misty, Why would I want to take a makeover? I look great as myself." exclaimed May.

"But people think you're a NERD! Besides don't you want Drew to notice you?" said Misty. "...Fine." said May, but she was still unsure.

They went inside Beauty, the beauty parlor. The storeowner greeted them.

"Ah! Velcome to Beauty, the greatest beauty parlor in Cerulean City! My name is Ezperanza. Vhat would you like? Ve have haircuts, hair straightening, makeovers, massages, highlights, hot oil." the storeowner rambled on about the beauty parlor.

"My friend, May here wants a whole body makeover." Misty said, pointing to May.

"Ahh, yes. Maria!" shouted Ezperanza. "You have some work to do!" The girl who was Maria stepped out of the staffs lounge.

Misty went to the waiting room grabbing the first magazine she saw, Pokemon Weekly, and opened to the first page. "May, please come into this room. Maria vill be with you in a minute." said Ezperanza in her Morracan accent.

May went into the room.

Let's hope May looks beter, thought Misty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you want a makeover, eh?" said Maria. "Well, you're just in luck! I'm a great makeoverist!"

Maria began the comb May's hair. "Wow, your hair is tangly. Not to worry, eh?"

After combing her hair, Maria began to straighten it. "There! Now, you look better already!"

Then, Maria started applying lipgloss and eyeshadow to May's face. She decided not to add blush because May looked stunning without it.

Then she began doing more things that they do in makeovers (I'm no makeoverist. I'm more of a tomboy, you know.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After 1 hour_

"Wow! May you look great!" said Misty. "This makeover really was good for you!"

"Really?" asked May. "You look stunning!" said Maria.

"Now, let's get you a new wardrobe!" said Misty.

Misty grabbed May's wrist and they exited the parlor. "We're going to the mall!"

They went to every girl's clothing store, Misty grabbing every piece of cute clothing, making May try everything on.

"You look so CUTE in everything, May!" exclaimed Misty. After paying for everything, Misty walked May home and told her, "Wear this tomorrow." giving her a shopping bag with an outfit and shoes inside it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At school_

"Come on, May!" said Misty, dragging her into school. Ash saw them and went over to where they were.

"Wow, May! You look amazing!" said Ash.

Both Misty and Ash pushed May into homeroom. "EVERYONE!" yelled Misty. "This is Misty Waterflower, presenting, the new, May O'Connor!"

May was pushed in by Ash. Everyone's mouth was opened wide. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top with a denim miniskirt and some knee high pink boots. Everyone thought May was drop dead gorgeous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's the first chappie!_

_May: Review soon!_

_Ash: What's review mean?_

_Misty: Ash, you're dumb!_

_May: Ignore them, review soon!_

_Why did the daredevil cross the road?_

_He wanted to play chicken!_

_I don't really get it, either. Don't blame me, blame the jokebook!_

_Well, bye!_


	2. Asking Out

**GC: I own pokemon as much as I eat Mangas(HECK NO!!!!!!!!)**

**I updated too soon right? Who cares!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Makeover_

_Chapter 2: Asking Out_

_By: Gian-chan_

Boys whistled and clapped, girls glared.

"May! You look stunning!" Harley Tabako said, in his creepy sweet voice.

"Ummmm... Thanks?" said May. She was still afraid of Harley. "So, May?" May turned around to see Brendan Birch, a friend of hers. "You look great! Maybe we could go out sometime, eh?"

_Flashback When May was 11_

_May and Brendan were at the Mall on their first date. Everything was fine, Brendan took May to JolliBee (a fast food restaraunt in the Philippines, I LOVE them!) and bought her a lucky bracelet (only five-hundred yen about $5.00! Brendan's cheap)_

_Untill Brendan 'accidently' kept touching May in places that are too private to say._

_"Get off me, you sicko!" yelled May. She slapped him on the face._

_That's why she became a nerd. Because of Brendan, the empty headed sicko._

_End of Flashback_

"NO!" yelled May.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew O'Caldha was staring at May. She looked gorgeous, so kirei!

"If you like her so much, then ask her out!" said Brianna Montgomery, Drew's girlfriend. "But Anna..." protested Drew, even though he was in love with May. "What about You?"

"I want you to be happy, Drew! We're through! You like May O'Connor more than Me!" said Brianna.

After that experience, Drew went to May's table. He was going to ask her out!! "Hey Drew!" said Ash. Great, now they knew he was there.

"Ummmm...Ano...May? Could I talk to you for a sec?" May followed Drew to the old Cherry Blossom tree.

"O genki desu ka?" asked Drew. "Hai, genki desu." said May "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Ano...Willyougooutwithme?" he said. "Could you repeat that?" said May.

"Will-You, go out with me?" he said again. "HAI!!OF COURSE!!!" said May, hugging him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a great day. He asked the girl he liked out, got an A+ on his math test, and found his one true love.

Lalalalalalala

End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tabako- Cigarette(I think Harley's on crack)_

_Kirei- beautiful_

_Ano- Uh_

_O genki desu ka?- How are you?_

_Hai, genki desu- I am fine_

_Hai- Yes_

_Well that's the end! I'm sorry if it wasn't that good._

_No joke for this one. Sorry._

_May: Review!_

_Ash: WHAT DOES REVIEW MEAN!!!!_

_Misty: Ignore him._

_Ash: TRALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Misty: SHUT UP!!!_

_Ash: Only if you give me a kiss!_

_Misty: Fine!_

_Misty kisses Ash on the nose_

_Misty: There! Yah Happy?_

_Ash: Yes._

_Drew: Ignore the lovers quarrel and review!_

_Misty and Ash: WE'RE NOT LOVERS!!!_

_May: Sounds like you are_

_Sayonara!_

_Gian-Chan_


End file.
